


Who Even Makes These?

by quartermile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chocolate, Food Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Valentine Fic, Valentine's Day, booty chocolates, i feel so weird tagging sex, poorly written sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this was inspired by several things. First, obviously Valentine's Day. Because what else would I be thinking about around Valentine's Day other than Stucky, right? Second, the chocolates were inspired by an article which I'll link at the end of the fic. Thirdly, sort of loose inspiration by this: <br/>Prompt:<br/>Me to my mom: "Give me something to write."<br/>Mom: "Penises"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Even Makes These?

As soon as Steve opens the box and looks down into it, he slams it back shut, immediately turning red to the tips of his ears. He looks up to find Bucky barely containing his laughter and upon seeing the shock in Steve's eyes, he can't hold in his mirth any longer.

He cackles. Loud.

"Is that-?" Steve starts.

Bucky laughs louder, "I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly, honestly."

"Bucky, I have my hands and tongue all over your ass enough to know what it looks like. Intimately," Steve deadpans, though his face is still bright pink.

Bucky still snickers, "Aww, Stevie. I'm touched you knew they were mine."

"I just," he says slowly, peeking inside the box again slyly as if he's afraid Tony will pop out of the air vent and snatch the box from him. Bucky wouldn't allow that, and Jarvis would alert them because Bucky asked him. It'd most likely be Clint in the air vents in any case, "Where on Earth did you find someone to make chocolate in a mold of your ass?"

Bucky laughs again as his boyfriend's cheeks heat up just talking about it, "There's actually a company who makes them. I found it while surfing the internet and one of those gay sites that Tony bookmarked to harrass us showed it. I checked it out and since today is Valentine's Day, I had to have it done for you. I figured you'd enjoy it." he grins.

"Anything involving your ass, I'm all about. You know that," Steve says easily with a grin, apparently just deciding to push away his embarrassment and opens the shiny black box up again, picking up one of the small chocolates. He inspects it for a moment before bringing it to his lips.

He gives it a long, languid lick, his eyes meeting Bucky's wide ones.

"What? How else am I supposed to eat it? I can't bite your asshole. Even a chocolate mold of it. I'll eat it like I always do," Steve says, nonchalant, sucking on the chocolate with a rather obscene slurping sound.

Bucky's pupils blow up wide, swallowing up most of the blue-grey of his eyes enough that Steve can see it across the room.

"You know, I don't usually get to see this well when you do that," Bucky murmurs.

"Usually you have your eyes squeezed shut because you're trying not to come," Steve replies.

"Get up," Bucky orders, suddenly in front of him. Steve chuckles but stands anyway, sitting the box to the side, but keeping the chcolate between his fingers as he licks at it. Bucky slips his fingers under the belt buckle at Steve's waist and pulls, dragging him - not un-willingly, mind you - into the bedroom of their floor.

A strong metal hand plants in the middle of Steve's chest and shoves him back onto the bed. He bounces and grins up at his boyfriend, knowing full well how easily the man can be turned on by something like this. 

Steve places the now unshapen piece of chocolate between his teeth and lifts his chin up. Bucky dips his head down, taking the other piece between his own teeth as his lips meet Steve's.

-=-

"Jesus, Steve, c'mon," Bucky groans, back arching off the bed as he chases contact.

Steve laughs and slips his hands under Bucky's waist, flipping him over so that he's on his stomach, ass propped up on pillows leaving his body in a beautiful curve, presenting every bit of that sweet sweet skin that Steve can't wait to get his tongue on.

He spreads apart Bucky's plump cheeks with his thumbs, dipping his head down and licking a hot stripe from the base of Bucky's spine down to his balls, making him let out a quiet mewl. Steve grins; he always makes the most delicious sounds. His own dick is already standing at full attention so he gives himself a few good strokes to take the edge off of the pressure as he flattens his tongue over Bucky's pink hole.

"Ah," Bucky murmurs, body jerking forward just slightly as Steve presses his tongue rhythmically in a rolling motion, "fuck."

"I plan on it," Steve says with a smirk.

"Shut up and put that mouth to work," Bucky commands, pushing his hips backwards and making his ass more perky than usual.

"I was planning on doing that, too," Steve quips before delving back inbetween his cheeks, spit slicking his chin as he laps at his boyfriends hole, trying to keep up with Bucky's twitching and jerking as he tries to get more, more.

"Fuck that pretty mouth of yours feels so good," Bucky babbles, "Never felt anything like it. So good babydoll."

Steve can't help the flush of warmth through his body at the praise but he keeps at what he's doing, staying focused and being cheered on by Bucky's breathy moans. 

"More, Stevie. Please," Bucky whines, fingers fisted in the sheets under him so tight that the knuckles of his flesh hand have turned white.

"Anything for my baby," Steve drawls, pushing his tongue deep into Bucky's body. The older man cries out as his body jerks forward, muscle clenching around Steve's tongue. He's so hot and so tight around him that Steve finds himself bringing up a hand to begin the stretching. He can't wait to be pounding into that body body under him. Bucky is his kryptonite, really.

He circles a digit around the ring of muscle, nudging but not entering yet in a sort of question as he thrusts his tongue slowly in and out.

"Yeah baby, come on," Bucky murmurs, understanding the unspoken question just as Steve knew he would.

Steve pushes the finger in right along with his tongue, his spit making him slick enough he easily accepts to the second knuckle. 

"Oh fuck, Stevie baby. I love feeling you inside me. Fuck me baby. I need you to fuck me, gorgeous. Make me forget my name," Bucky babbles, head dropping down to bury in the sheets as he keeps talking but Steve can't understand him them. 

He slips his tongue out of his body, moving the finger slowly inside him, curling it to sweep against his prostate, causing him to yell out as stars lace through his vision. Steve uses the distraction to add another finger, knowing Bucky will hardly feel the burn while basking in the glory of that spot inside him being stimulated.

He scissors his fingers as soon as he's sure it won't hurt Bucky, using his other hand to reach over to feel under the pillows where he's stashed a bottle of lube, coating a third finger in it in preparation. 

Bucky's moaning under him and Steve starts to stroke himself, giving a few minutes of thrusts before adding the third finger, scissoring and curling and thrusting until Bucky is a writhing mess under him. With one final sweep against his prostate, he retracts his fingers, settling himself between Bucky's legs and coating his dick with lube. He hisses a bit at the cold but he's quickly distracted by Bucky dragging his nails down his side.

"You ready, Buck?" he whispers softly.

His sinful lips are a bright cherry red from where he'd been biting them, swollen from kisses and spit shiny, "Oh yeah baby," he breathes, "Fill me up."

Steve leans down, pressing his lips to Bucky's as he slips into his body until he's fully seated, pausing then to let Bucky adjust. It's how Bucky prefers to do it and Steve is rather thankful. It's hard to not thrust completely in once he's breeches the tight ring of muscle. 

Though Steve isn't one to brag, he knows he's of above average size and his boyfriend needs a moment to adjust to the intrustion. They make out lazily, bodies already sweat-slick and sticking slightly together in a sort of erotic way.

Bucky finally nods, bringing his legs up to wrap around Steve's waist and he starts to thrust, slowly at first.

"Oh so good, Stevie. You make me feel so good, "Bucky murmurs, metal fingers gripping at Steve's hip hard enough he'll definitely leave bruises while his flesh hand moves over the blonde's body, pinching at a nipple and making him hiss and speed his thrusts.

He throws his arm up over his forehead, moaning loudly with every thrust as he pulls at his own hair, "So good," he grunts.

"I love you, Bucky. You're so pretty down under me," Steve says back. He doesn't always get into talking in bed but he knows Bucky loves it so he tries on special occasions.

"Love you too," Bucky says, whining when he feels Steve's strong hand wrap around his dick, pulling and tugging at it in time with his own thrusts. Judging by the way his body jolts with the pleasure coursing through his veins, Steve knows he won't be lasting long, "Look like a damn angel over me, baby boy. So pretty. Love you so much- fuck yeah, just like that!" he all but yells as Steve slows his thrusts, moving deep inside him with a force that nearly makes Bucky's teeth clatter.

"M'not gonna last long," Steve tells him, grunting a little as he snaps his hips forward, watching as Bucky's thighs tremble around him. 

"M'neither," Bucky replies, barely above a whisper, rocking his hips up to meet Steve's. Sweat has his hair stuck to his forehead but he doesn't care, he can't think at all once Steve starts to brush against that spot deep inside him that makes him see stars.

Steve knows it won't be long now once Bucky starts babbling in Russian, laced with a few English swears. He swipes his thumb over the tip of Bucky's dick before speaking up his strokes, skin slapping on skin is all that fills the room for a few long moments as each man searches for their own release.

Bucky is the first to yell out, back bowing as thin white ropes stripe his stomach, his ass clenching around Steve as his orgasm crashes through his body so forcefully he sees white, " _Fucking_ hell, Stev _ie!_ " he yells hoarsely, heels digging almost painfully into Steve's back as he uses the leverage to pulls the blonde forward, into his body. 

Steve gives a loud groan, his own release following just as the aftershocks of Bucky's own orgasm rack through his body, sending Steve over the edge as he spills deep inside his boyfriend's body. 

-=- 

"As weird as your ass candy idea was, this is really fucking good," Steve says later as he eats another piece. It's far sloppier and way less erotic than the first time and Bucky rolls his eyes with a grin, rolling over to lay his head against Steve's stomach, "Well at least you can eat my ass whenever you want."

"Oh that just sounds so wrong, Buck," Steve says with a laugh, "but you'd let me do it anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> The chocolates mentioned in this fic DO exist and were inspired by this http://www.thegailygrind.com/2015/02/09/can-now-give-boyfriend-chocolate-mold-butthole-valentines-day-nsfw/
> 
> I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LINK THINGS :(
> 
> Also, I've never written a rimming scene before. Sorry it was so short and well. bad.


End file.
